Digimon Tamers, Generation 2
by xXRikaXRenamonXx
Summary: Theres a new generation of Tamers. Read as Alice, Kelsey and Chris alongside their digimon try to save the world!
1. The Beginning

**Digimon Tamers, Generation 2.**

**Episode 1**

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Except for felymon, she is copyright of my imagination

"The beginning"

"Now class, page 133 is due for Monday." Mrs. Kwanski shouted to be heard over the ringing class bell. Alice slung her blue pack over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. She hurried through the crowded hallway and stopped her locker. She spun the lock then opened her dull blue/gray colored locker. Alice looked into the mirror on her locker door. Her straight dirty blonde hair hung to her shoulders. She blew her bangs out of her eyes grabbed her grade 8 science textbook and held it under her arm as she pulled up her blue jeans and pulled her cameo short sleeved shirt down over the studded leather belt that was supposed to hold her pants up. Alice looked like she had had a brush with anorexia; her mother always said she was as skinny as a toothpick. She took in a deep breath and walked down the hall and into the drama room.

"Hey Alice!" A girl on the other side of the room beckoned her to wait with her until the teacher arrived. Alice walked over, intimidated by the older drama students around her.

"Hi Kelsey." Alice breathed. Today was when everybody would be told who they get to play for a local play. It was going to be preformed in front of the whole district; saying that she was nervous would be a big understatement.

"You nervous?" Kelsey asked, even though she herself was just as nervous as Alice was.

"Why do you ask?" Alice asked with a small smile on her face just as the teacher walked in.

"Gather 'round." Miss Jawanda instructed. Miss Jawanda wore a green turtle neck with a black wrap around skirt. She also wore these glasses that made her hazel eyes seem huge compared to her small frame; most of the students stood taller than her. "I have the parts."

There was a wave of anxious muttering from those gathered around the teacher as Miss Jawanda looked down at a clipboard she was carrying.

"Cassie you'll be playing Amanda

Jordan your tree #1

Sandra is playing Michelle…"

Alice quit listening until she heard her name called, she was playing the lead role; Carol.

After school Alice walked to the park, smiling to herself and going over the lines in her mind. She went over to the slide and watched her goggle headed friend Chris and his friend Josh have a digimon battle. Alice thought digimon was pointless 'It's a dumb concept, all they do is fight for no reason.' Is what she had told Chris over and over again. But he doesn't listen to her.

"Hah! I win again!" Chris cried triumphantly.

"Aww man, your cheating!" Josh accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris smiled "Your such a baby. Hey you're here." He acknowledged Alice.

"All I get is a 'hey you're here' and not a 'hi Alice, nice to see your beautiful face again,'" She replied jokingly holding her hand out. He muttered a 'whatever' and handed Alice his reading assignment. She proof read it for him, corrected his grammar and spelling mistakes then handed it back to him.

"Thanks." Chris took the paper and put it back in his backpack then handed Alice a dollar.

"No prob."

Alice flopped down on her bed. Not noticing the digi-gnome that just left her room. She grabbed her pillow and placed it under her head.

"I was sleeping there!" A voice scowled. Alice slowly lifted her eyes and looked too the head of her bed. A normal gray cat stood facing Alice. Well, normal until you noticed the horse like mane running down it's back and the pair of wings sitting on its shoulders. Her jaw dropped as she pulled herself into a sitting position and took in the sight; It was a normal sized cat, Its whole body was a dark gray, it had black triangles under its eyes, a tail with three black feather things at the end, a ring around the front right paw, its back paws were black and there were two jagged rings higher up on the back legs, there was also a black diamond on its chest and wings on its back! "What are you looking at?" It asked looking around. Alice's jaws snapped shut but her eyes didn't break away from the cat's yellow eyes, that is until a shining ball of light floated down and stopped in front of her. Alice cautiously took it out of the air. As soon as her hand made contact the light dimmed until it was no longer causing her to have to squint. Alice looked wonderingly at the device. It seemed like it was made of a plastic like material that was white and gray. She looked at the glass screen, there was a red arrow pointing in the direction of the talking cat. "You're my Tamer?" it asked confused.


	2. Tamer?

**Digimon Tamers, Generation 2.**

**Episode 2**

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Except for felymon, she is copyright of my imagination

"Tamer?"

"You're my Tamer?" The cat asked clearly confused. It stepped closer, scenting the air "That's not right, I don't want a stupid human." Alice's jaw dropped, again, she didn't care if it was a cat; nobody calls Alice stupid. Her lips pulled back into an animal like snarl. Her ice blue eyes scanned over the gray winged cat. It looked like it was pouting. Then curiosity got the better of her anger,

"Tamer?" She repeated, her eyes not moving from the gray and black form. The cat looked at Alice like she was mentally retarded.

"Ummm, duh, my partner, my Tamer…" It thought for a seconded then added disgustedly, "My equal." Alice looked at it, her face containing distinct traces of anger, annoyance and a shred of wonder.

"What do you have against me? And what are you?" She shifted her gaze from its blazing yellow eyes, to its wings, to its tail then back to its eyes.

"First: Humans kill each other, they created us mainly to kill, and they smell like rotten peanuts. Second: I'm a Digimon," It stated proudly. For around the fourth time Alice's jaw dropped, "Peanuts?" She began to say four different sentences at once then took a breath collected her thoughts then said:

"But Digimon is just a card game." The cat rolled its' eyes like Alice was some sort of idiot. "We're gonna go see Chris." Alice said determinately, ignoring the cat-digimon. "This is just too freaky, he'll know what I should do with you."

After getting the stubborn Digimon that called herself 'Felymon' into Alice's backpack she set out for Chris' apartment. Luckily her father was still at work. Alice's mother had died when she was eight and her father had to take two jobs just to support his only daughter. Alice didn't like to think about her mom, she'd rather suck it up than to grieve for the rest of her life. 'Life moves on, so should you' is what Alice's counselor her dad had set her up with always said. "Stupid counselor." She muttered under her breath "I already knew that.

"What was that?" Alice looked up; she was in front of the doors to Chris' apartment. He had just walked out those doors.

"Human," Felymon barked, "It's stuffy in here, let me out." Chris had an astonished look on his face when he realized the voice was coming from Alice's blue backpack.

"Okay, this might be a little freaky so don't scream or something." Alice said as she took off her pack and opened it, "Chris, meet Felymon." The cat poked its head out, then jumped out of the bag and landed with out a sound on the paved sidewalk. Surprisingly there was no one walking around in the streets of Tokyo. Now it was Chris' turn to drop his jaw.

"A…a digimon!" he exclaimed, he bent down and picked Felymon up. His goggles fell over his eyes so he held the digi-kitty with one hand as he adjusted his goggles.

"Goggle head, I really don't think you should…" Just then Felymon turned in his hands and raked her claws down the side of his face. Chris yelped in pain and dropped the Digimon.

"Told you so." Alice smiled. "C'mon." She led him into the building

Alice sat ona couch across from the chair Chris was sitting on,Felymon was sitting next to her but looking away like she didn't (and diddn't want to) know her 'Tamer'. Alice lifted the white and gray device for Chris to look at.

"What is it?" She asked looking down at Felymon then back up at Chris. He looked hard at her, probably trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"It's a Digivice," he took it from her and inspected it, " It looks like a card reader." Alice knew he was referring to the little scanner he uses when in a Digimon TCG battle. It scans the card and modifies/enhances the digimon card that is in play.

"Which means…?" Alice glanced down as Felymon who was looking at Chris also.

"That means you should be able to use Modify Cards on your partner." Chris paused then asked: "You have Modify Cards right?" Alice shook her head 'no'. He sighed and handed her a card and her Digivice back. "Just swipe it through." He instructed. Alice fumbled with the two objects until they were inline.

"Okay, lets give this a try…"


End file.
